Gryphon
Grain (グレイン), known in English as Gryphon, is an ADV-type Medabot that first appeared in Medarot 4. Description Gryphon is the most powerful version of the devil Medabots. Vile and cruel, he is the polar opposite of his rival, Particle. Contrary to the size of his head, Gryphon's body is small, and his arms resemble large cannons. His unbalanced design gives him an appearance reminiscent of an alien. When comparing Gryphon to other Medabots, his head resembles that of Babbyblu. In the games 'In Medarot 4' Gryphon is used by Orochi at the story's final battle and Ikki fights him with the AAG-Model, Particle. Later, Gryphon can be obtained (In the Kuwagata Version) from the Dream Machine in the left room of Medabots Corporation. After inserting a Rubberobo Medal in the machine, it will request the following items: *'Dash Shoes:' After winning 60 times on Meda Speed King. *'Anchor Sash:' After winning 40 times on Medaroad Race. *'Paper Plane:' After winning 60 times on Meda Bird Contest. *'Shuri's Autograph:' After winning 30 times on Ms. Medarot Contest. After inserting all the items into the Dream Machine, the player will get Gryphon. Particle is obtained the same way in the Kabuto Version. Gryphon can disable Medaforce with his Head Part, Demolish. Though this effect can expire as time passes. With his Right Arm Part, Drone, he can inflict "Behavior Induction", which forces the afflicted Medabot to use the same part as the Medabot that inflitcted it, regardless of the part's condition. However, the action will still fail if the part is broken or out of uses. Gryphon's Left Arm Part, Ruin directly hits the opponent with a "Static", leaving the targeted part with a quarter of its current health if it lands. Gryphon is also able to Medachange into a hover-type. In this form, each of his moves focuses on making his enemy suffer. His Drive-A has "Assassin", a direct attack that always hits, a "Destroy" attack on his Drive-B, and a "Time" attack on his Drive-C, a shooting attack that gets stronger as time passes. In the anime Gryphon first appeared in "Winner Take All", where Zuru's father, Dr. Maizu introduced him as their strongest Kilobot yet. Kam quickly became impressed after watching him defeat two Unitrixes and even a Redrun with little effort and asked if he could borrow him. Though suspicious, Dr. Maizu allowed it, but not before warning Kam that since Gryphon is still just a prototype, he would break if he attacks without his limiter. Dr. Maizu didn't realize however that Kam planned to use Gryphon to battle Zuru. Despite fighting both Roks and Tyrelbeetle, Gryphon received no damage either of them. Defeating Tyrelbeetle with just a few shots, Kam decided go against Dr. Maizu's instructions and removed the limiter. True to what Dr. Maizu claimed, after the attack missed Roks, the unfinished Kilobot was unable to handle to energy and collapsed. Dr. Maizu then decided to confiscate Gryphon telling Kam he no longer intended to finish him. Unfortunately, Kam somehow managed to retrieve Gryphon and decided to insert Blakbeetle's medal due to its power. However, Blakbeetle couldn't handle the high amount of input she felt in Gryphon's powerful system and went berserk. Despite her protests, Kam remained firm and decided to try again. After Blakbeetle ran away to Ikki, Kam puts Gryphon on remote and has him attack Metabee and Arc-Dash until Blakbeetle decided to return. Gryphon appeared for the last time during the final battle against Kam where he challenged Ikki, Ginkai and Zuru. Deciding he would spare Blakbeetle's body if they won, Kam once again inserted her medal into Gryphon and blocked out her emotions for good measure. Though she quickly overpowered Metabee, Roks and Arc-Dash, Blakbeetle wasn't able to handle Gryphon's input and once again started rampaging. In the fire caused by Gryphon going rampant, Gryphon saved Kam, along with the other Medabots' help. Related Medabots * Particle, his AAG-series counterpart. Category:Medabots that can Medachange Category:Kilobots Category:Male Characters Category:Medabots Spirits characters Category:Characters Category:Medarot 4 Medarots Category:Medabots with cards